The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Automated manual transmissions (AMT's) are a hybrid transmission, combining some of the characteristics of the manual transmission and the automatic transmission. AMT's, generally speaking, have increased driving comfort and aid in reducing fuel consumption and exhaust emissions. The shift operation of an AMT is similar to that of a manual transmission where a driver engages a shift lever, and the shift lever is mechanically connected to an internal selector by a shift cable. The internal selector communicates with a controller that communicates with electronically controlled clutch and shift forks. Actual gear ratio changes are commanded by the controller based on various factors, including the gear ratio commanded by the driver via the shift lever.
However, while these systems are useful for their intended purpose, it is possible that the shift cable can rattle, thus making unwanted noise in the motor vehicle or creating undesirable feel through the shift lever. Thus, there is need in the art for an AMT having a shift system having the shift feel and characteristics of a manual transmission while eliminating shift cable rattle.